


Радиостанция в голове

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Bright Young Things, Takin’ Over the Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe – Crossover, Aternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Кемпбелл поступает в Оксфорд, находит себе друзей и не только.
Relationships: Campbell Bain & Original Male Characters, Campbell Bain/Miles Maitland
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Радиостанция в голове

_Karma police, arrest this man  
He talks in math  
He buzzes like a fridge  
He’s like a detuned radio…_

Radiohead, «Karma Police»

Голоса в голове — не всегда радио. Хотя и такое случается. И тогда правительство закупает тонну никому не нужных таблеток. Кемпбелла немного утешает один факт: если пить лекарства, приступы случаются реже. И, как правило, голоса удаётся заглушить Дэвидом Боуи, the Cure и Queen. В любом случае они не подговаривают его кого-нибудь убить, так что Кемпбелл смиряется с ними.

В то, что он сдаст экзамены и поступит в Оксфорд, верят только Эдди, Франсин и Розали. Они находят ему преподавательницу, и Кемпбелл отчаянно наверстывает упущенное.

— Главное — не опускать руки, — повторяет мисс Раш. 

Она спокойно относится к тому, что Кемпбелл большую часть времени сидит на столе или лежит на полу, поэтому он с энтузиазмом читает учебники и исписывает тетради в линейку (тетради в клеточку вызывают у него глухое раздражение).

Когда Кемпбелл видит своё имя в списке поступивших, он не выдерживает. Напряжение последних недель выплёскивается наружу истерическим смехом и слезами. Эдди и Розали крепко его обнимают, а Франсин держит носовой платок наготове. Вдруг он захочет вытереть лицо, когда успокоится.

Отец, как всегда, сдержан.

— Мы оплатим учёбу, — говорит он, — но если тебя выгонят за неприличное поведение или плохую успеваемость, домой можешь не возвращаться. 

В кампус Кемпбелла отвозит Эдди. Он же даёт ему триста фунтов на мелкие расходы.

— Это много, — возражает Кемпбелл. — Я не могу их взять.

— Отдашь, когда станешь знаменитым ди-джеем, — отмахивается Эдди. — Не забывай писать Розали и звонить мне, ладно?

Кемпбелл обещает. С соседом по комнате ему не везёт. От Марка пахнет пивом и сигаретами. Кемпбеллу нельзя алкоголь. А от запаха никотина его тошнит. Кроме того, Марк часто приводит девушек, и в такие вечера Кемпбелл вынужденно спит на диване в холле.

Он не унывает. Борется с желанием забраться на стол и не расстаётся с плеером. Наушники у него ещё из клиники, с его именем, нарисованным несмываемой белой краской.

Кемпбелл пишет Розали каждую неделю, по вторникам и пятницам звонит Эдди и обязательно передаёт «большой и тёплый мяу-привет» Франсин. Также он убеждает себя, что одиночество его совсем не тяготит.

Он не ожидает, что обретёт друзей на всю жизнь, но однажды, возвращаясь из столовой, где он выпил невкусный чай и съел вчерашнюю булочку, он видит их во дворе. Братья-близнецы поддерживают друг друга. У одного под глазом расцветает фиолетово-чёрный фингал, у второго кровит нижняя губа. У обоих косые чёлки, заляпанные грязью кеды, джинсы и футболки с группой the Cure. На Кемпбелле сегодня такая же. По чистой случайности: он испачкал кетчупом ту, на которой был изображён Дэвид Боуи, и не успел её постирать.

На братьев медленно надвигаются три качка из местной футбольной команды.

— Извращенцы, — выплевывает один из них. — Вам известно, что за инцест в Англии сажают в тюрьму?

Драка начинается мгновенно. Кемпбелл со всей силы бьёт третьего футболиста, самого высокого и мускулистого, сумкой по голове. Сумка тяжёлая. Книг в ней много.

— Трое против двоих — это нечестно! — кричит он. — Вы умеете считать?

Синяков в итоге прибавляется и у близнецов, и у Кемпбелла, но именно футболисты уползают поверженными с поля боя. 

— У тебя отличный музыкальный вкус, — улыбается тот брат, который с фингалом. — «Disintegration» или «Wild Mood Swings»?

— «Disintegration», — без колебаний отвечает Кемпбелл.

— Наш человек! Я Нико, а это Стефан, но все зовут его Стеф.

— Кемпбелл. Бейн.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джеймс Бонд!

Ударение в именах братьев падает на последний слог, у обоих мягкий певучий акцент. Это потому, что они приехали сюда учиться из Франции. По обмену.

— Как же они надоели со своими пошлыми намёками, — ворчит Нико. — Предлагаю пойти в паб и отметить победу.

Кемпбелл сникает.

— Мне нельзя пить. У меня биполярное расстройство.

— Я обожаю безалкогольные фруктовые коктейли с зонтиками, — не теряется Стеф. — Нико тоже, хотя он это скрывает. Ты с нами?

— Да, — говорит Кемпбелл.

Нико и Стеф берут его под крыло. На студенческих вечеринках они следят, чтобы никто ради прикола не подменил апельсиновый сок со льдом коктейлем «отвёртка».

— Правило номер один, — Стеф хмурится, нюхая содержимое стакана Кемпбелла, — никогда не оставляй свои напитки без присмотра.

Нико терпеливо объясняет преподавателям, что Кемпбелл не сможет присутствовать на лекции, и договаривается, чтобы ему разрешили написать эссе в качестве компенсации за пропуск по неуважительной причине. Кемпбеллу нравится искать данные и стук клавиш ноутбука. Они его успокаивают. Поэтому преподаватели, зная, что эссе он напишет, охотно соглашаются на предложение Нико.

Сам Кемпбелл в это время лежит на полу в библиотеке. В наушниках негромко играет «Space Oddity». Внимания на него никто не обращает. Здесь действует единственное правило: соблюдайте тишину. Кемпбелл не шумит.

Узнав, что он вторую ночь подряд спал на диване в холле, Нико и Стеф решительно подтаскивают его к двери комнаты, которую он делит с Марком, и Стеф колотит в неё так, что трясётся стена.

— Открывай, засранец, пока я тут всё не снёс!

Он добавляет заковыристую конструкцию из английских и французских слов. Кемпбелл думает: надо потом попросить его повторить этот шедевр помедленнее, записать и пользоваться вместо обыденного «да пошёл ты».

Слава Манчестеру и музыкальным богам, дверь Марк открывает в трусах.

— Собирай вещи, Кемпбелл, — говорит Нико. — Ты переезжаешь к нам.

Он и Стеф снимают квартиру за пределами кампуса. Кемпбелл не признается, что денег ему едва хватает на еду, и неловко запихивает в рюкзак немногочисленную одежду.

— Любовнички решили завести питомца? Вы в курсе, что он псих? 

Прозвище «Любовнички» прилипло к братьям намертво. Однако Нико не виноват в том, что он очень тактильный. Ему необходимо прикасаться к собеседнику. Вот и Кемпбелла он гладит по руке, обнимает за плечи, ласково ерошит ему волосы. Кемпбелл не имеет ничего против. Родители перестали до него дотрагиваться, когда ему поставили диагноз. Франсин относится к прикосновениям насторожённо, Эдди чувствует себя неловко, а Розали стесняется кого-то обнимать. Прикосновения Нико — глоток свежего воздуха и конец одинокого существования Кемпбелла Бейна.

Марк издевательски смеётся. Стеф бьёт его с ноги, заставляя согнуться от боли.

— Все вещи забрал? — спрашивает он у Кемпбелла. Тот кивает. — Тогда пошли.

В квартире три спальни. Нико уступает Кемпбеллу свою, потому что там есть окно. У Кемпбелла тесно в груди и нет слов, чтобы выразить благодарность.

— Иногда мы будем мешать тебе пением и игрой на гитаре, — сообщает Стеф. — После учёбы мы вернёмся в Париж, позовём клавишника, басиста и барабанщика, запишем супер-пупер-крутой альбом и соберём Стад де Франс.

— Ты чересчур амбициозен, братишка, — усмехается Нико. — Стадион вмещает восемьдесят тысяч человек или типа того.

— У нас получится, — заявляет Стеф. — Сыграем Кемпбеллу нашу новую песню?

— Она на французском. 

— Язык музыки не нуждается в переводе.

Пару недель спустя Кемпбелл находит работу. Конечно, музыкальный магазин — это не радиостанция, но теперь он может платить за квартиру наравне с братьями и не есть вчерашние булочки. В магазине радио звучит весь вечер, и голоса в голове замолкают.

После зимних каникул в Оксфорде появляется Майлз Мэйтленд. Он черноволос, изысканно одет, остроумен и говорит так же певуче, как Стеф и Нико. Похоже, французский акцент передаётся воздушно-капельным путём.

Говорят, Майлз прожил в Париже несколько лет, чтобы все забыли о громком скандале с его участием. В нём также был замешан сын американского дипломата, проповедовавшего «традиционные ценности». Слухи умалчивают, кто обнародовал интимную переписку Майлза и сына дипломата. Пресса словно сошла с ума, и Майлзу пришлось уехать, так как папарацци не давали ему прохода, а письма с угрозами приходили ежедневно.

Кемпбеллу он очень нравится, но заговорить с ним и куда-то позвать он не смеет. Окружающие считают его чудиком. Он не хочет знать, что Майлз думает так же.

Забыть про него трудно, потому что Кемпбелл натыкается на Майлза везде: в парке, в коридорах, в столовой. Майлз приходит в музыкальный магазин и часами перебирает пластинки. Иногда он даже что-то покупает. При условии, что за кассой стоит Кемпбелл.

Как-то вечером, выпив два фруктовых коктейля, он признаётся Стефу и Нико:

— Кажется, мне нравятся парни. 

Братья мягко улыбаются и переглядываются.

— Мы с Нико бисексуальны, хотя девушки нам больше по душе, — бесстрастно произносит Стеф. — На чём мы остановились?

— Оксфорду нужна маленькая независимая радиостанция, — с облегчением откликается Кемпбелл.

Каким-то образом Стеф узнаёт о его влюблённости в Майлза и начинает действовать.

Ничего не подозревающий Кемпбелл играет с Нико в карты (в подкидного дурака), когда Стеф встаскивает в квартиру ошеломлённого и взъерошенного Майлза и прямо с порога объявляет:

— Он знает про биполярочку, и это его не пугает. Твой выход, Мэйтленд.

Майлз откашливается.

— Кемпбелл, ты бы хотел выпить со мной кофе?

Кемпбелл кивает. В воздухе становится слишком мало кислорода, и горло сдавливает спазмом.

— Прямо сейчас?

Он снова кивает. 

Стеф и Нико со смехом выпроваживают их из квартиры.

— Обидишь Кемпбелла — я тебя убью, а Стеф поможет закопать труп, — говорит Нико на прощание.

В кофейне мало народу и уютный полумрак. Кемпбелл и Майлз заказывают самые нелепые кофейные коктейли в меню. Майлз держит его за руку.

— Расскажешь о себе?

— Я буду ди-джеем на Би-би-си, — Кемпбеллу легко и спокойно. С того дня, как он принял участие в драке во дворе университета, в его жизни началась светлая полоса. Голоса молчат, в голове играет первый альбом the Cure, а Майлз внимательно его слушает, и вероятно, второе свидание не за горами.


End file.
